Yoyo (Soft Reboot Continuity)
- Sacha = - Sacha (PJs) = }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Yoyo |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Allies |Row 3 info = Bibou Gluglu Lilifée Grigri, Zina and Ulbert (sometimes) Tatouro Energuman Animal Totems (mainly the Totem Cat) Sorceline (sometimes) Orticia Bastet Papinuits (sometimes) Mitomites (sometimes) |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Roméo Mécano Sorceline Mitomites Papinuits Orticia (formerly) Apophis Grigri, Zina and Ulbert (rivalry) |Row 5 title = Likes |Row 5 info = Playing acrobats Advising people with morals His totem animal Having permanent night (currently) |Row 6 title = Dislikes |Row 6 info = Mascrapules Roméo Mécano Sorceline, her Mitomites and Papinuits |Row 7 title = Debut appearance |Row 7 info = "Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou" (as his precursor counterpart) "Les Pyjamasques et l'opération zéro" (as his current mainstream counterpart) An early concept art sheet (as a group of prototypes) |Row 8 title = Voice actor |Row 8 info = N/A}} Yoyo (real name: Sacha) is the main protagonist of Les Pyjamasques picture book series. He is a member of the Pyjamasques. His vehicular method of travel is the Chat-Bolide. Super agile! Ultra fast! He can hear even the slightest noise, even from far away. The intrepid Yoyo never goes back on the adventure - he jumps to the rescue! Sacha takes enjoyment on being curious and observing towards things that may interest him during school. He can be easily scared at times; this was especially emphasized in La Légende des Pyjamasques. He is shown to be the most courageous member of the Pyjamasques. Unlike Catboy, Yoyo he doesn't seem to prefer to have his own way at all, and tends to not act in a superhero's vigilante tone at all. He is also shown to also give out morals and lessons to others who are facing problems, despite him making his own mistakes at other time. He doesn't even speak in the English language and instead speaks in French. Sacha has a blue teal shirt and pants is darker in tone and his T-shirt is blue. And he wears white sneakers with blue shoelaces like European Greg and his vigilante counterpart who shares the same name as European Greg. He also has brown eyes in color, but was previously to have blue eyes before the events of "Les Pyjamasques et la momie d’Apophis, Tome I". During the night, his pajamas consist of a traditional stripey white and blue shirt and pants. As Yoyo, he has blue eyes instead of brown eyes. He wears a light blue one-piece suit resembling a cat with ears, a tail, and many dark blue stripes. The costume leaves an opening for the lower portion of his face. *'Yoyo Acrobasaut:' Can jump really high. *'Yoyo Rapido:' Can run really fast at lightning speed. *'Yoyo Magiques Rayures:' (officially introduced in "Les Pyjamasques et la graine d'Orticia"): Can use magical stripes that can tangle opponents up. Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Les Pyjamasques Members Category:Les Pyjamasques Characters